


Aż ci inni wzrok przywrócą

by Filigranka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: Mirriel, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Polski | Polish, chociaż tutaj to i tak wszystko w przeszłości, hate: connecting people vel negatywne emocje jako zaprawa, ludzie zwariowałam fiki rozdaję, no jak na mnie to fluff. fluff i humor i polityka i world-building jak zwykle
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Malfoyowie urządzają bal za balem, ratując swoją reputację i zdolność kredyt... towarzyską. Wszystko idzie świetnie do wieczora, gdy na przyjęciu charytatywnym zjawia się (nie!) Ginny w (nie! nie!) niespodziewanym towarzystwie.Napisane w ramach Mirrielowej Gwiazdki.





	Aż ci inni wzrok przywrócą

Plany Malfoyów w założeniu były proste. Fundacja. Starannie odmierzona część majątku poświęcona na ołtarzu ich dobrego – znośnego – wizerunku i nie tyle pozycji towarzyskiej, co w ogóle prawa do przebywania w towarzystwie. No, znośnym towarzystwie.  
     Rzeczywiście wszystko szło gładko. Rzucili pieniądze na kilka bardzo rozważnie dobranych, politycznie neutralnych projektów. Ochrona magicznych a ginących gatunków. Patronat nad rezerwatem smoków w Rumunii – tutaj w „Proroku”, ze względu na konkurs na najlepsze imię dla „maleństwa”, pojawiły się bardzo udane zdjęcia Narcyzy ze słodkim, dopiero co wyklutym z jajka, ale już wstępnie pod zdjęcie oczyszczonym, walijskim smokiem zielonym (dlaczego smoki walijskie muszą się chować po rezerwatach w Rumunii, tego już nikt nie dociekał). Zwrot kilku co mniej wartościowych a estetycznie raczej rażących dzieł sztuki z ich kolekcji do kraju ich pochodzenia, w ramach wzmacniania dobrych stosunków międzynarodowych. Oczywiście nieodmiennie pieniądze dla Munga i noworoczny bal charytatywny na rzecz oddziału dziecięcego. Cel tak szczytny, że nikt porządny nie mógł się wymigać od obecności, niezależnie od tego, co sobie w głębi duszy o Malfoyach oraz ich balach myślał.  
     Tak oto, patrząc na czarodziejskie tłumy – nawet kilkoro zagranicznych gości się znalazło! zagraniczni goście, muzyczne sławy, zarówno te najmodniejsze, jak i nieco przebrzmiałe, ale miłe sercu starszego pokolenia, popularni sportowcy, słowem, bal dekady, o ile w przyszłym roku nie urządzą wystawniejszego – Draco Malfoy poczuł się znów, po raz pierwszy od ładnych paru lat, panem własnego losu, a co za tym idzie: królem życia. W końcu jego los to nie był los byle czarodzieja półkrwi, Weasleya czy innego gryzipiórka. Nawet jeśli ta głupia heca z Czar... Voldemortem na jakiś czas wyrzuciła ich rodzinę z należnych kolein, to teraz, wreszcie, wszystko wróciło do normy.  
     Gdybyż, ach, gdybyż sporządzając listy zaproszonych pomyślał z sentymentem o swoich nauczycielach i dorzucił do nich panią Sybillę! Gdyby, kolejnym zbiegiem okoliczności, stała ona wówczas obok niego i dostała swojego wróżebnego ataku! Wówczas, cóż, na idealnym wizerunku przyjęciu pojawiłaby się niewątpliwie rysa, ale za to Draco zostałby ostrzeżony, jak kończą ci, którzy głupimi myślami wyzywają Fatum.  
     Ale, oczywiście, żaden głupi sentyment względem Hogwartu Malfoyów nie tknął. Draco, nieostrożny tudzież nieostrzeżony, za to wprawiony w szampański nastrój winem oraz ponczem, stał więc na balkonie, patrzył na rozświetlony niegasnącymi, zmiennokolorowymi zimnymi ogniami oraz magicznie ogrzewany ogród i swoim pysznym, lekkomyślnym dumaniem kusił Los niczym ostatni, najgłupszy, całkiem pozbawiony instynktu przetrwania mugol.  
  
*  
  
Los lubuje się czasem w rozgrywkach długich na dekady czy stulecia i serwowaniu zemsty zimnej niczym mamut wydobyty z lodów Syberii. Los jest też jednak kapryśny i czasem decyduje, że kara powinna być natychmiastowa. Celem dydaktycznym.  
  
*  
  
     — Czy to nie Ginny? Kochana, witaj, już myślałam, że się nie pojawisz! Całuski!  
     Zaraz za donośnym cmokaniem przez salę przeszedł zachwycony szmer tłumu. Z Malfoya natomiast zeszło. Powietrze tudzież samozachwyt.  
     Oczywiście zaprosił Ginny. Ginny podpadała pod kategorie „znani sportowcy”, „ważne osobistości życia publicznego”, „osoby z pokaźnym kapitałem u Gringotta”, „bohaterowie wojenni”, „piękne kobiety regularnie goszczące na listach 100 najlepiej ubranych czarodziejek roku”, „popularni dziennikarze” – w skrócie, „VIPy absolutnie najwyższej możliwej klasy”. Nie zaprosić jej na bal charytatywny byłoby nie tyle strzałem w stopę, co Avadą. W łeb.  
     Malfoy miał po prostu nadzieję, że Ginny wyśle sowę z czekiem oraz uprzejmym liścikiem, zawiadamiającym o nagłej chorobie dziecka, imieninach matki, misji charytatywnej w... w gdziekolwiek, gdzie akurat potrzebowali misji charytatywnych... albo czymś w tym stylu. Nikt by jej nie śmiał winić. Pracująca matka dzieciom ma lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż szwendanie się po balach urządzanych przez nielubianych kolegów ze szkoły, a także, tak przy okazji, popleczników swojego ideologicznego wroga. To jest, terrorysty. Nowa nomenklatura.  
     O kwestiach związanych z mężem Ginny Weasley Draco wolał nawet nie myśleć. Poważnie zastanawiał się, czy za kilka kolejnych hojnych dotacji nie wystawią mu w Mungu zaświadczenia o alergii na nazwisko „Potter”.  
     Trzask aportacji. Mama z lodem w oczach i głosie.  
     — Goście przyszli, Draconie.  
     Kolejny trzask. Mama pojawiła się tuż obok Ginny, witając wylewnie ją i... i... i...  
     Cóż, pomyślał Draco, próbując się wziąć w garść, przynajmniej nie Pottera. Z drugiej strony, Pottera w jakichś najgorszych scenariuszach się jeszcze spodziewał. A tymczasem Ginny jako osobę towarzyszącą przyprowadziła Granger. To jest, oczywiście, Hermionę.  
  
*  
  
     Słowa płynęły z usta Malfoya praktycznie same, niczym litery spod samopiszącego pióra; jeśli zapomniało się, z kim tak naprawdę rozmawia i traktowało obie panie Weasley (acz Weasley w różnych konfiguracjach i nie wątpił, że jeśli spróbuje rzucić na ten temat choć jedną złośliwą uwagę, mama urządzi wielkie sprzątanie w jego pokoju vel wypchnie go na parę dni do znienawidzonego domku myśliwskiego) po prostu jak kolejnych gości, sprawa nie wyglądała nawet tak bardzo beznadziejnie. Z naciskiem na „tak bardzo”.  
     Zwłaszcza, kiedy główny ciężar konwersacji wzięła na siebie mama. Tata skinął uprzejmie głową i zaraz zniknął zajmować się gośćmi, którym ideologicznie dalej było od nowej nomenklatury, nowej kultury oraz wszelkich innych politycznie poprawnych kreatur.  
     — Przemiła niespodzianka! Już się wszyscy obawialiśmy, że coś was zatrzymało! Nie wiem, czy miałyście okazję widzieć już dom po remoncie...?  
     Bardzo taktowne pominięcie, że ani Weasley, ani Granger nie miały okazji porządnie zwiedzać ogrodu czy rezydencji Malfoyów jeszcze nigdy. Jeśli nie liczyć...  
     — A tak, słyszałyśmy. Podobno zajął terminarze wszystkim fachowcom w magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii, no i tak podbiliście stawki, że Ministerstwo musiało sprowadzić ekipę z Polski... Czyli rozumiem, że remont był kapitalny? Od dachu aż po piwnice?  
     ...No tak właśnie. Jeśli nie liczyć piwnic. W przypadku Granger. I oczywiście, że musiała to im wypomnieć. Oczywiście.  
     Po prawdzie, Draco po prostu poczuł się nieco zmieszany. Nie dlatego, zapewnił sam siebie, wbijając oczy w połyskujący lekkim brokatem trawnik, że było mu w jakikolwiek sposób szkoda czy przykro, ogólnie ciężko na sumieniu. Nie, po prostu tamta cała awantura była, widział z perspektywy czasu, pioruńsko głupim kopaniem się z przyszłością. Walką z prądem zmian społecznych.  
     Głupie. Przyszłość zawsze w końcu wygra i człowiek rozsądny płynie sobie z jej nurtem, obracając się tak, by słońce jak najmilej wygrzewało mu plecy, a nie rozpaczliwie stawia opór wirom. Stawianie oporu wirom kończy się utopieniem. Położenie na plecach i poddanie biegowi spraw – miłą podróżą.  
     — Od dachu aż po piwnice, ale doprawdy, tam na dole nie ma czego oglądać, położyliśmy nowe instalacje magiczne, bo stare to były już antyki, wierzcie mi dziewczynki, och, przepraszam, ale wiecie, jak to trudno się przyzwyczaić do upływu czasu, a znałam was przecież jeszcze jako takie tyci — trajkotała mama. — Tyle tego starodawnego sprzętu wynieśliśmy, aż się zastanawiałam, czy nie powinniśmy otworzyć muzeum czarodziejskiej techniki w którymś z naszych domków na prowincji. Tyle się tego ma, kompletnie nieużywanego, a mogłoby przecież służyć całej społeczności... I ach, w ogóle, dlaczego Ministerstwo nie zapytało się nas o porady czy referencje? Na przyszłość zawsze chętnie służymy pomocą w negocjacjach!  
     — To jest jakiś pomysł, ten z muzeum. Harry mówi, że w niemagicznym świecie mają takich na pęczki, osobne na niemal każdy rodzaj przedmiotu... A w ogóle polska ekipa też się nieźle sprawdziła — głos Weas... Ginny był starannie neutralny, z delikatną nutą serdeczności, równie starannie dobraną. — Zapytaliśmy ichnie Ministerstwo. Zawsze to trochę dobrej politycznej energii. Współpraca międzynarodowa, czarodziejska Europa bez barier i tak dalej.  
     — Oczywiście! To bardzo ważne, żebyśmy tworzyli nową, sytą i spokojną zjednoczoną magiczną Europę dla przyszłych pokoleń... Właśnie, jak tam twoje dzieci? I Harry?  
     — Cudownie. — Rozjaśniła się Ginny. — Uwielbiają jeździć po świecie. W ramach naszych misji charytatywnych, wiesz. Uważam, że to bardzo ważne, że od najmłodszych lat uczą się otwartości, tolerancji i empatii...  
     — Draco, ja bym jednak chętnie pozwiedzała wasze ogrody — wtrąciła naraz Hermiona, też cała rozjaśniona niczym te czarodziejskie ognie. — Mógłbyś mnie oprowadzić? Pozwólmy Ginny i Narcyzie porozmawiać jak matka z matką.  
  
*  
  
Malfoy, oczywiście, miał złe przeczucia. Odziedziczył w końcu instynkt przetrwania rodu, którzy przeżył te głupie próby stawiania oporu wirom historii – i to dwukrotne! – a nawet wyszedł z nich finansowo praktycznie nietknięty.  
     — Poncz jest wyśmienity! — Hermiona prawie śpiewała, zwiedzając razem z Draconem te ogrody. — Wino zresztą też.  
     Kryształowy kieliszek w jej dłoni chwytał i zwielokrotniał to kolorowe światło magicznych ogni. Jakby trzymała w dłoni gwiazdę, mieniącą się kolorami od głębokiego fioletu poprzez zielenie i błękity, aż do płomiennej czerwieni. Wszystkie tradycyjne zimowe kolory. Efekt, z którego Draco z rodzicami byli bardzo dumni.  
     Te śmiesznie kręcone – kudłate – włosy Hermiony też zresztą z łatwością „łapały” barwy, pozwalały im odbijać się od drobnych loczków, owijać wokół pasm, jakby zwielokrotniać. Pewnie dlatego, że na co dzień były raczej nijakiego, szarawego koloru. Drugie pewnie, bo Hermiona ani chybi użyła któregoś z zaklęć subtelnie rozświetlająco-brokatowych, działających niczym maleńkie, wplecione we włosy lusterka. Z wyżyn swojej nowej filozofii płynięcia z prądem Malfoy musiał przecież przyznać, że Hermiona była najzdolniejszą czarownicą na ich roku. Albo i w ostatnich paru dekadach.  
     — Zasługa starej rodowej receptury. Ten poncz.  
     — Mhm. — Hermiona okręciła się nagle; wszystkie te kolory zawirowały, jakby w mieszanym drinku. Biała, długa suknia bez pleców z połyskującego delikatnie materiału była zdecydowanie świetnym wyborem, zdjęcia wyjdą znakomicie, aż ciekawe, czy ktoś przypadkiem pannie Granger nie doniósł, jak będzie wyglądała oprawa przyjęcia. — I pracy skrzatów domowych, no nie?  
     Oho. Złe przeczucia Dracona się ukonkretniły.  
     — Owszem. Powiem im, że ci smakowało. Bardzo się ucieszą.  
     — Nie wątpię. Z jakiegoś miłego bonusu pracowniczego na koniec roku też by się ucieszyły.  
     Malfoy rozejrzał się cokolwiek desperacko na boki, ale nie, oczywiście Granger wybrała moment, w którym byli w miarę sami.  
     — Doskonale wiesz, że skrzaty nie pozostają z nami w oficjalnych stosunkach służbowych. W Hogwarcie, o ile wiem, też nikt z nimi nie podpisywał umowy o pracę.  
     — I to jest właśnie jedna z tych rzeczy, które zamierzamy zmienić! Ale w Hogwarcie przebywają i pracują przynajmniej dobrowolnie. Na razie doprowadzenie ich statusu prawnego w całej Wielkiej Brytanii do podobnego poziomu jest i tak ambitnym celem, o dalszych krokach, konkretnych krokach, pomyślimy później... Nie możemy w końcu zarzucać i tak najbardziej postępowej instytucji, że jest nie dość postępowa!  
     — Co ty nie powiesz — prychnął Draco; w zasadzie właśnie takiego zarzucania się po Hermionie spodziewał, ale cóż, minęły lata od kiedy tak naprawdę rozmawiali. Nie on jeden mógł dojrzeć i zmienić życiową filozofię. — Mogłabyś mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego używasz liczby mnogiej? Chodzi o jakieś stowarzyszenie? Ciebie i twoich znajomych? Ciebie i Ginny? Ciebie i...  
     — ...i ciebie. Znaczy, ciebie i mnie. A także, owszem, sporo innych zaangażowanych osób, którym leży na sercu dobro całej magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii, nie tylko jej najbardziej uprzywilejowanych...  
     — Ludzi — wtrącił, bo nowa nomenklatura nową nomenklaturą, prąd historii prądem historii, ale są też jakieś granice.  
     — Ludzi — przyznała gładko Hermiona. — Może i masz rację, że za bardzo wszyscy brniemy w eufemizmy. To tylko zaciemnia sytuację. Pozwala nam zapomnieć o stanie faktycznym i prawdziwych relacjach społecznych, skupić się na retorycznych ozdobnikach i kosmetycznych zmianach w „Proroku”, których i tak przecież dokonują zaklęte pióra redakcyjne, nie sami czarodzieje...  
     — Bardzo ładna przemowa, pani Minister in spe, ale nie jestem pewien, czy stosowna do okazji i z odpowiednio dobranym audytorium. — Proszę, jak alkohol, poczucie popsutego wieczoru wielkiego tryumfu oraz złe przeczucia poprawiały Draconowi erudycję. — Po pierwsze, mam cokolwiek w czubie. Po drugie, sprawę skrzatów i inszych magicznych stworzeń mam cokolwiek w... w nosie. Po trzecie, a mówię ci to tak otwarcie, bo w końcu znamy się jak łyse centaury, od czasów, kiedy byliśmy tacy „tyci-tyci”...  
     — Nie boisz, że w którymś z krzaków ukrywa się animag-dziennikarz i nici zostaną z twojej nowej reputacji?  
     Parsknął śmiechem.  
     — Żuk? W zimie? Ściągnęłaby na siebie sporo uwagi, nie sądzisz? Albo umarła z wyziębienia.  
     — A skąd wiesz, czy miałam na myśli akurat Ritę?  
     Zastanowił się przelotnie, czy Hermiona tylko się droczy, czy faktycznie wie coś o nowych sztuczkach plotkarskich żurnalistów. W końcu miała znajomości i była tą najzdolniejszą czarownicą swojego pokolenia.  
     Wolał wersję pierwszą, mniej potencjalnych problemów nastręczała. Wolał wersję pierwszą, postanowił więc wierzyć w wersję pierwszą. Ale żurnalistów na wszelki wypadek też po cichu sprawdzi.  
     — Ogród chronią starożytne bariery. Nikt niepowołany nie może tutaj używać magii... Nie przeciwko nam.  
     — A Voldemort?  
     Skrzywił się. To było takie żenujące, przyznać na głos.  
     — Sami go zaprosiliśmy. I tak, z perspektywy czasu widzę w tym pewien błąd.  
     — Etyczny?  
     — Strategiczny raczej.  
     Spodziewał się oburzenia, ale nie, teraz to Hermiona parsknęła śmiechem. Cóż, od ładnych paru lat siedziała w kręgach zbliżonych do władzy, nawet jeśli jej aktywność na politycznie niwie formalnie była pozarządowa. Rzeczywiście chodziły słuchy, że zamierza kandydować na Ministra – byłaby pierwszym od lat kandydatem niepracującym wcześniej bezpośrednio w Ministerstwie. Polityka, najwyraźniej, tępiła marzycielski, naiwny moralizm u każdego, nawet Granger.  
     — Rozumiem w takim razie, że chętnie wysłuchasz porady dotyczącej twoich innych ruchów? Także nie dość zręcznych, ach, no wiesz, strategicznie?  
     — Jak na przykład?  
     — Te wszystkie bale. Aukcje charytatywne. Fundacje. Działania na rzecz małych, ślicznych smoczków i nie mniej ślicznych chorych dzieci, tak się jakoś składa, że z zubożałych czystokrwistych rodzin...  
     — Mung wspiera wszystkich, podobnie jak wiele organizacji, które dotujemy, w sprawach konkretnych przypadków pomagamy tym, którzy się do nas zgłoszą, nie możesz nas winić, że najwyraźniej mamy nie taki parytet zgłaszających, bardzo chętnie pomoglibyśmy czarodziejskiemu dziecku z mugol... niemagicznej rodziny... O. — Tknęło go nagle myślą. — Znasz jakieś? Nie musi być, jak to ujęłaś, śliczne.  
     — Byleby było potrzebujące, zdjęcia się wyretuszuje, co? Nie, Draco. Moimi znajomymi zajmuję się sama. Też mam, wiesz, kontakty. Rzekłabym, że nawet nieco lepsze niż twoje.  
     — Nowy wspaniały świat.  
     — A żebyś wiedział. — Pod jej uśmiechem czaiła się satysfakcja, taka jakaś nie dość perfekcyjna moralnie. Jak na Granger. — W każdym razie, tutaj widzę problem. Twojej, waszej, strategii.  
     Uniósł brwi. Chciał jedną, tak z klasą i ironicznie, ale cóż, alkohol nie poprawiał koordynacji mięśniowej.  
     — Jest oczywista. Może sprawia, że znowu pojawiacie się w pozytywnym świetle na łamach „Proroka”, może sprawia, że twoja matka jest znowu śmiało zapraszana na herbatkę i ploteczki, może pozwala wam wszystkim ogrzać się w blasku lampionów, przymilnych artykułów czy podretuszowanych zdjęć, ale nie przybliża was do władzy. Nikt, kto choćby liznął polityki, nie uwierzy w te wasze zabiegi i nawrócenia. Pewnie pozwalają wam załatwiać urzędowe formalności bez kolejki, ale nikt już was nie pyta o zdanie na temat ustaw.  
     Fakt faktem. Jednak Malfoy nie był głupcem, już nie, już nigdy więcej. Władzy pragnął jego ojciec i nieźle się na tym przejechał – nieźle się na tym wszyscy przejechali. To tamte mrzonki o rządzeniu Wielką Brytanią wypaliły Draconowi Mroczny Znak na ramieniu. To tamto pragnienie uformowania świata na własną modłę zepchnęło ich do roli służących Voldemorta, szarogęszącego się im po posiadłości i rabatkach. Rojenia o potędze nieomal kosztowały ich calutki majątek, a jego samego – życie.  
     No i, cholera jasna, mógł chyba przyznać, skoro był już wstawiony, że śmierć Crabbe’a też była cokolwiek nieprzyjemnym efektem ubocznym.  
     — Wiesz, Gra... Hermiono, tak się składa, że ustawy mam dokładnie tam, gdzie dobrobyt skrzatów domowych i wyniki ligi qudditcha w Mozambiku. Za to zadowolenie mamy z wtorkowych herbatek u mamy Blaise’a jest całkiem bliskie memu sercu. Podobnie jak ogrzewanie du... szy blaskiem pieniędzy, wyretuszowanych zdjęć i komplementów. Wiesz, tak się da bardzo wygodnie żyć. Wystarczy nie myśleć za dużo o ich szczerości, za to dużo o tym, że najwyraźniej mają powody, by ci tak uprzejmie kłamać. Prawda. Ha. — Nie pamiętał, skąd to cytat, ale to na pewno był cytat i brzmiał odpowiednio podniośle. — Cóż to jest prawda?  
     — Ten, kto to powiedział, akurat był u władzy. I musiał podejmować niewygodne decyzje.  
     — Och. — Malfoy wzruszył ramionami. — Czy historia chociaż zapamiętała mu te starania z wdzięcznością?  
     — Niespecjalnie. — Oczy Hermiony błyszczały rozbawieniem tak samo, jak te kryształowe naczynia, jej włosy, ubrokatowiona zaklęciami trawa.  
     — No i widzisz. Właśnie dlatego wolę wygodne...  
     — To był Piłat. Poncjusz. Niejaki. Powinieneś kojarzyć.  
     Draconowi na moment zabrakło słów, nawet w myślach. No to się pięknie wkopał. Należało się mu za próby bycia mądrzejszym od najlepszej – ech, od Granger, po prostu. Błąd strategiczny, zaiste. Ilekroć próbował, zawsze kończył ośmieszony i upokorzony, nawet jeśli tylko we własnych oczach. Już w szkole tak było.  
     — Ale i tak jestem pod wrażeniem.  
     Oczy jej nadal błyszczały. Znaczy, pewnie nadal chciała się wyzłośliwiać – cóż, miała prawo, miała prawo do, przyznawał, nawet znacznie więcej niż tylko niszczenia mu złośliwościami nastroju na jego własnym perfekcyjnym noworocznym charytatywnym przyjęciu. Miała i sam jej dał różdżkę do ręki, idiota.  
     — Bo pamiętałem cytat? Bo wiem, że istnieje taki kraj jak Mozambik?  
     — To też — zgodziła się lekko. — Ale twoja rezygnacja z planów wprowadzania segregacji opartej na czystości krwi też mi całkiem zaimponowała. To bardzo dojrzałe.  
     — Cóż, wiesz, jak to mawiają. Nikt nie chce zostać swoim ojcem. Nikt też nie chce skończyć jak jego usmażony przez Szatańską Pożogę kolega. I tak dalej.  
     Ledwie słowa padły z jego ust, już chciał je cofnąć. Co to niby miało być? Godzinka zwierzeń? I to jeszcze z kim, z Hermioną Granger? Może najzdolniejszą czarownicą ich pokolenia, ale poza tym straszną nudziarą z zębami nutrii i solidnym kijem w tyłku? Chociaż tyłek to przynajmniej, przyznawał, miała niezły.  
     Sklął w duszy i postanowił ten typ myśli zwalić na alkohol. Tradycyjny poncz Malfoyów wchodził łatwiutko, ale całkiem nieźle trzepał.  
     Tyle dobrego, że Granger też zamurowało. Potem odchrząknęła. Okręciła kieliszek w palcach.  
     — Tak. Tak. To prawda. Są... przeżycia, które mogą zmienić nam ogląd świata. Chyba się cieszę, że tobie... że wyciągnąłeś z tego ten typ wniosków.  
     — Pewnie, w końcu dzięki temu nie robię ci konkurencji do stołka Ministra.  
     Nie, żeby mógł. Miała rację, żadne zabiegi wizerunkowe nie przywróciłyby Malfoyom politycznego znaczenia. Ale zawsze to fajnie sobie tak powiedzieć.  
     — Wiesz, z dwojga złego już chyba wolałabym ciebie od paru innych konkurentów.  
     Akurat. Ale musiał jej oddać, to też fajnie brzmiało. Hermiona się w tych organizacjach pozarządowych wyrobiła. Nic dziwnego, w końcu wszystkie one musiały nieustannie zabiegać o sponsorów. Fajnie brzmiące przemówienia były w tym główną bronią.  
     — Przynajmniej znałabym twoje słabe punkty. A wracając do tych skrzatów...  
     O, właśnie.  
     — Jeśli chodzi o drobne na ulotki i nalepki-nieodklejki, to jasne, ale proszę, nie umieszczaj mnie na publicznej liście sponsorów. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Potraktuj to jako... wyrównanie rachunków. Twoje i Ginny przyjście tutaj dzisiaj zapewni mi doskonałą prasę.  
     — Widzisz, gdybyś poparł sprawę tak bardzo odbiegającą od twoich dotychczasowych zapatrywań, to mogłoby wreszcie... Przekonać może nie, ale przynajmniej wzbudzić w niektórych istotnych kręgach podejrzenie... nadzieję... że faktycznie się zmieniłeś. Albo przynajmniej, że jesteś gotów grać według nowych zasad.  
     — Cały czas gram według nowych zasad. Możesz to przekazać swoim znajomym. Byłaś na terytorium wroga. Jest czyste. Jeśli chcesz, to faktycznie pokażę ci te piwnice. Nie trzymamy tam żadnych... — w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język.  
     Poncz ponczem, za tak niestosowny żart, to mama by go chyba transmutowała we fretkę, a potem poszczuła psami. Ale Hermiona na szczęście zignorowała jego gafę.  
     — Wiesz, co mam na myśli. Że możesz być sojusznikiem, a nie tylko zagrożeniem trzymanym w starannie neutralnej strefie. Pod kloszem.  
     — Myślałem, że podziwiasz mój brak zainteresowania byciem w jakiejkolwiek innej. Strefie. Ten wasz klosz jest bardzo przyjemny. Praktycznie jak szklarnia.  
     — Mhm. I ty niby chcesz się teraz zadowolić byciem pomidorkiem?  
     — Wolę myśleć o sobie jako o róży. Albo czymś w tym stylu.  
     — Pomidory też mają kwiaty.  
     Przewrócił oczyma.  
     — Wiem. Na wypadek gdybyś zapomniała, Ślizgoni również mieli zajęcia z profesor Sprout. A na eliksirach to dzieliły nas może trzy kociołki.  
     Hermiona zacisnęła wargi. Obstawiał, że była zła, może nawet nie na niego, a na siebie. Za brak etycznej perfekcji. Błąd, jak to ujęła, moralny.  
     — OK. To może to ujmę tak... po szkolnemu. Powiedzmy, że ja wiem, jak rozwiązać zadanie domowe z astronomii, ale za to ty wypożyczyłeś i chomikujesz jedyny egzemplarz książki koniecznej do napisania tych czterech stóp pergaminu na eliksiry. Przekładając na język dorosłych pomidorków i różyczek, możemy sobie nawzajem pomóc.  
     Wreszcie do niego doszło.  
     — Nie macie pojęcia, jak przekonać większość Wizengamotu... Nie, w ogóle jakąkolwiek większość do tych waszych rewolucyjnych...  
     — ...reformatorskich!  
     — ...pomysłów. Poparcie kogoś z kręgów ostentacyjnie konserwatywnych wiele by zmieniło... Zwłaszcza gdy ten ktoś wie, jakie argumenty mają szansę dotrzeć do pewnej specyficznej grupy odbiorców.  
     Tryumfalny uśmiech spełzł mu z ust, kiedy Hermiona, parskając śmiechem, potrząsnęła głową. Po trosze dlatego, że od nagłego zawirowania świateł i kolorów zakręciło się w głowie jemu. Naprawdę nie powinien pić aż tyle tego ponczu. Albo wina. Albo mieszać.  
     — Miło widzieć, że aż tak się nie zmieniłeś... Draco, to oczywiście też się na pewno przyda, ale bądźmy szczerzy, po podstawowe informacje o sposobach argumentacji to mogę się udać do specjalistów od targetowania marketingowego... Ekspertów od retoryki, jakby. Mamy już teraz takich. Ściągnęłam trochę technik od niemagicznego świata. Chodzi o to, że jeśli już nawet ty poprzesz sprawę skrzatów czy dowolną inną, to pozostałym trudno będzie zachowywać dotychczasową obojętność.  
     No, bardzo to politycznie ujęła, rzeczywiście.  
     — Znaczy, jeśli już nawet taka reżimowa szuja z Mrocznym Znakiem na ramieniu jak ja będzie miała dosyć, jak ty to ujmujesz, ucisku nieczłowieka przez człowieka, to żaden w miarę przyzwoity czarodziej w Wielkiej Brytanii nie będzie mógł zgłosić sprzeciwu, żeby nie wyjść na jeszcze gorszego niż niesławny śmierciożerca? No, to faktycznie byłby błąd etyczny. Strategiczny też przy okazji. Niczyja reputacja nie przeżyłaby takiego ciosu. Upaść niżej niż Malfoyowie.  
     Zaczerwieniła się. Przynajmniej tak przypuszczał, bo ognie musiały oczywiście akurat zmienić kolor na głęboko różowy. Być może to wszystko po prostu – gra świateł.  
     — Nie chciałabym tego ujmować w ten sposób.  
     — Och, proszę. To nie tak, że nie wiem, czemu musimy ciskać pieniędzmi w każdą w miarę przyzwoitą sprawę, żeby móc się pojawić w towarzystwie. Jak się popierało Voldemorta i uszło z całym majątkiem, to trzeba jakoś... odbić tę niesprawiedliwość społeczeństwu.  
     — Zawsze mogliście wyjechać do Francji.  
     — Nie mogłem zdzierżyć kuchni. I kontynentalnej pogody. I akcentu. I manier. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak szybko drobiazgi w stylu trzymania ręki na stole zmieniają się z uroczych różnic kulturowych w irytujące zwyczaje barbarzyńców. Z całym szacunkiem dla międzynarodowej czarodziejskiej społeczności, oczywiście. Ja im się też musiałem wydawać barbarzyńcą. Przynajmniej tak na mnie patrzyli.  
     — Wiesz, Draco — Hermiona mówiła powoli, przeciągała zgłoski, jakby sama zdziwiona — myślę, że lubię cię bardziej, kiedy jesteś wstawiony. Robisz się mniej... — Wykonała szeroki, ogólny gest dłonią, tą z kieliszkiem.  
     — ...nadęty?  
     — ...Zmanierowany.  
     — Zabawne. Pansy zawsze twierdziła co innego.  
     — Dobra. Jesteś zmanierowany, ale w mniej nieprzyjemny sposób.  
     — Oho. Czyżby ktoś zapomniał o żuczkach-dziennikach kryjących się po krzakach? A co, jeśli za parę dni w „Proroku” ukaże się tytuł „Bohaterka wojenna komplementuje znanego śmierciożercę! Czy to opóźniony syndrom sztokholmski?”, hm?  
     Przybliżyła się do niego. Albo może to on zrobił te parę kroków. Doleciały go zapach jej perfum, kwiatowy, z dodatkową, jakby przydymioną, trochę skórzaną nutą. Może przyprawy. Trochę przytłumiona wanilia?  
     — Powiem, że to dla dobra sprawy. Pojednania. Zostawmy umarłym grzebanie ich umarłych.  
     — To też biblijne. — Na wpół strzelał, na wpół wywnioskował z ceremonialności tonu.  
     No i co innego miałaby cytować czarownica, choćby i najzdolniejsza, z mugolskiej... niemagicznej rodziny? Święte księgi w sanskrycie, jakkolwiek tam się one nazywały?  
     — Mhm. Musimy razem budować przyszłość, a przeszłość oddzielamy grubą kreską. Poza tym, to nawet ładne, nie sądzisz? Zdolność do doceniania dawnych oponentów?  
     — Kiedy są wstawieni.  
     — Nie moja wina. Nie przyszłyśmy aż tak spóźnione. Nie oczekuję, że tak od razu, jeszcze na balu, podejmiesz decyzję o ewentualnym... wspieraniu moich kampanii... to nie musi być ta dotycząca skrzatów, aczkolwiek w tym przypadku twój przykład, przykład rodziny z bodaj czy nie największą w Wielkiej Brytanii liczbą skrzatów domowych należących do... do stadła...  
     — Wiesz, oficjalny język dokumentów chyba nadal nazywa to „żywym inwentarzem”.  
     — ...twoje wsparcie zmian w tym zakresie, nie tylko językowych, byłoby nie do przecenienia. Ale jeśli wolałbyś skupić się na czymś innym, jestem otwarta na rozmowy. Rozumiem, że to duża zmiana. Rozumiem, że niekoniecznie chcesz znowu wchodzić w politykę i musisz to przemyśleć, ustalić dokładny zakres swojego udziału... Bardzo chętnie prześlę ci szczegóły sową. Pojutrze? Jutro, domyślam się, będziecie zajęci sprzątaniem po tym wspaniałym przyjęciu...  
     — Ja się jeszcze na nic nie zgodziłem, Granger. — Szlag by to; przejęzyczenie.  
     — Ależ, przecież przeczytanie paru konspektów, listów i propozycji nie jest jeszcze wiążące! Chciałabym tylko, żebyś to rozważył. Zapoznał się. Pomyślał. Porozmawiał z rodzicami, oczywiście. To mogłoby naprawdę wiele zmienić.  
     Ojciec pewnie będzie za. Ojciec nadal wspominał z rozrzewnieniem czasy, kiedy witano go z honorami na ministerialnych pokojach.  
     Powidok tych wszystkich wspaniałych świateł zatańczył Draconowi pod zaciśniętymi powiekami. Płyń z prądem. Nie sprzeciwiaj się biegowi historii, bo jej koła cię zmiażdżą. Cokolwiek by nie mówić, Hermiona nie tyle płynęła, co wprost była nurtem. Historią. Wielką historyczną koniecznością ze zbyt dużymi zębami i szopą śmiesznie kręconych włosów.  
     Cóż, na zdjęciach to wszystko i tak się wyretuszuje. Otworzył oczy. Światło było teraz głęboko fioletowe, w miejscu, gdzie stali, panował prawie półmrok.  
     — A jeśli ja już nie chcę niczego zmieniać? Ani w przód, ani w tył. Niech się inni męczą?  
     — Myślę, Draco — powiedziała, jednocześnie bardzo poważnie i bardzo ostrożnie — że oczywiście, możesz. Myślę, że to będzie stosunkowo lekkie, łatwe i przyjemne. Myślę, że twoi rodzice będą w miarę zadowoleni, a wszyscy uznają, że koniec końców całkiem nieźle wypełniłeś powinności dziedzica. Myślę, że czasem jednak trzeba zrobić to, co należy, nie to, co jest fajne. I myślę, że może, gdybyś przeczytał te wszystkie propozycje, gdybyś może zgłosił własne... Myślę, że może chciałbyś... mógłbyś teraz wybrać sam, co należy... co jest twoją powinnością.  
     Zirytowało go nagle, że Hermiona nadal trzyma kieliszek i to od dawna pusty. Była gościem, on gospodarzem, nie powinien na to pozwolić. Prawie pstryknął palcami na któregoś skrzata, ale w porę przypomniał sobie, że ona przecież by tak nie chciała. Pomyślałaby, że jest złośliwy.  
     Miał, powiedział sobie, dosyć tego wszystkiego. Całej tej konwersacji, tych prób wciągnięcia go w politykę i kolejne sprawy. Miał też innych gości do zabawiania, już za dużo czasu tutaj zmitrężył. I tylko dlatego, że miał tego dosyć, a znał przecież Granger i wiedział, że inaczej się nie odczepi, prychnął:  
     — Jasne. Przyślij mi. — Wyciągnął dłoń, wziął od niej ten kieliszek, no bo co miał niby zrobić; dotknął jej, prawie niechcący, prawie niechcący zacisnął palce na jej nadgarstku. Zaskoczyło go, jak miękką, gładką miała skórę. Ciepłą. Może powinien się raczej zdziwić, jak zimne sam ma ręce. — Będę miał czym palić w kominku.  
     Roześmiała się, prychnęła coś o zaklęciach zabezpieczających i niepalnych rękopisach. Przez moment, idiotyczny moment, efekt ponczu, zapewniał siebie później, chciał się pochylić, zanurzyć dłonie w jej włosach, chciał sprawdzić, czy to magiczne ni to płomyki, ni to kryształki go ogrzeją czy podrapią, chciał scałować ten śmiech z jej warg, chciał zebrać dźwięki wprost spomiędzy tych za dużych – zdecydowanie za dużych – zębów.  
     Powstrzymał się, oczywiście. Otrząsnął. Zabrał rękę. Kieliszek wysunął się mu z ręki i spadł na trawę. Na szczęście się nie potłukł, Malfoy i tak czuł się już jak dureń. Wzrok Hermiony wydawał się dziwnie nieostry, jakby – jakby – jakby błądzący gdzieś w okolicach warg Dracona, ale to musiała być kwestia światła.  
     — Mam wrażenie, że magiczne ogrzewanie siadło. — Odchrząknął. Kolejny dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach. — Może wracajmy. Jesteś lekko ubrana, jeszcze się przeziębisz, a muszę ci przecież pokazać dom po remoncie. — Bez piwnic, dodał w duchu, pamiętaj. — I przyślij mi tę sowę, tak. Koniecznie. Dam ci znać, kiedy przeczytam i kiedy... Znaczy, jeśli będę chciał się spotkać i je z tobą omówić.  
  
*  
  
Los, poza tym, że nieubłagany i kapryśny, lubi być też przewrotny. Tutaj kara, tu nagroda, tutaj podarek tak zaplątany, że sam Merlin by nie dociekł, z jaką właściwie został przyszykowany intencją.  
     Aczkolwiek z pasjansa, którego pani Zabini stawia sobie w każdą sobotę, wychodzi, że bycie mężem Minister Magii to całkiem przyzwoita kariera dla młodego mężczyzny w obecnych czasach i młody mężczyzna, któremu się takowa szansa nadarza, nie powinien Losowi zaglądać specjalnie głęboko w zęby.

**Author's Note:**

> Dla Ileri.
> 
> Życzenie: Harry Potter: powojenni Draco i Hermiona. Mogą pracować w szpitalu, Biurze Aurorów, prowadzić resocjalizację młodocianych śmierciożerców albo reformować system szkolnictwa, total egal ;) zależy mi na ich wspólnym działaniu opartym na wzajemnym szacunku do kompetencji partnera. Bez związku Hermiony z Ronem poproszę.
> 
> Tutaj właściwie ich współpraca się dopiero rozpoczyna, ale kiedyś wszak musiała – i mam nadzieję, że poziom kompetencji u obu stron Ci to wynagrodzi.   
> Varia: Betowała N. (uściski!) Tytuł ukradziony z Baczyńskiego (tam było "im", ale cii).


End file.
